


Heels

by MandyHopesan



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Mutual Pining, Pick-Up Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyHopesan/pseuds/MandyHopesan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy accidental bump into a mysterious woman with real sharp legs on a club and develop quite a crush. They meet once more and the attraction only grows and then Kingsman happens.</p><p>Gazelle can't get the lovely British lady that she only met twice out of her mind and she doesn't really have time for this being the killer for hire she is.</p><p>This is their story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Svartkrut](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Svartkrut).



> This is an request from my darling Svartkrut (find her on Tumblr by that name), she also did me the honour of betaing it. So cheers lady, this is for you! 
> 
> Exact request: Roxy/Gazelle "she is on my mind"

The first time they met wasn't really  anything special and it was still months before Kingsman even happened. Roxy had grown tried of sitting at home doing nothing so she had decided to go out clubbing. It was nice to dance all her restless energy off. 

She had been there for almost three hours, dancing to her heart's content, when some drunk bloke stumbled into her hard and made her lose her balance. 

  
_'Shit',_ Roxy thought in panic as she fell, ' _there is no way I can stop this fall without getting hurt.'_  


 

Then suddenly a hand wrapped itself firmly around her upper arm and yanked her away from the floor and into a clearly feminine body instead. Once the surprise had settled Roxy lifted her eyes and found herself looking at a truly beautiful woman. The woman had dark brown hair, almost black eyes, and was dressed in a very flattering black dress which followed her body closely down to her knees. By her knees a pair of truly stylish prosthetic legs took over. They where elegant in their own silvery way, matching the earrings the lady wore. 

  
"Are you okay?" the lady asked her softly.

  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the save" Roxy replied, then she smiled. 

 

"Hey, wanna dance a bit?" The lady looked surprised at first but soon a smile spread on her lips as well. 

 

"Sure, someone have to make sure you don't fall again," she teased and let her hand slide down from Roxy's arm to her hips where her other hand joined it. Roxy laughed and slid her arms around the woman's neck. 

  
"I'm not that clumsy usually, you know" Roxy shot back, defending her pride. 

  
"Whatever you need to believe to make you sleep at night, lovely," the lady smiled and promptly spun Roxy around before bringing her back close again without any trouble whatsoever. Roxy was gleaming with joy, this lady could dance, wonderful! 

They danced for hours before they moved to the bar and sat down, chatting. Roxy found out that the lady was a personal assistant for an American businessman who was in London because of business. She was a bit disappointed to hear that, she had hoped to meet the woman again. They shared their love for material arts and different styles. Both were in agreement that kicking people was the most effective way to deal with them since they had more power in their legs. While hours must've passed it felt like the night was over too soon and the lady had to go if she didn't want to miss her flight. Just before she left she leaned in and pressed her lips to Roxy's cheek and whispered in her ear:

  
"It was lovely to meet you,  _gorgeous_." 

 

That night Roxy's bed felt far too empty when she finally got home to it. 

~ K ~

 

 

When Gazelle was sitting on the plane back to the States she couldn't help to think about the woman she had met in the club the previous night. She had been gorgeous, warm brown eyes so much lighter then her own, silky soft light brown hair, and her entire body was just lean tempting muscles. Gazelle couldn't help to wish she had had more time in London so she could see her a bit more. Despite how they had met the woman had been an excellent dancer, totally comfortable with her body and that was something Gazelle admired. She had been so lost in her thought that she had missed that her boss was talking to her. Her employer was named Valentine, a name which still made her snort under her breath in amusement sometimes.

Valentine was an okay boss she supposed, a bit mad, but he paid really well. Besides he was a bit of a genius and if his insane plan succeeded she wanted to be on the right side of the fence so to speak. 

 

"Oi, Earth to Gazzy! Are you with me girl?" Valentine's words suddenly broke through her thoughts. 

  
"Of course sir," she replied and sadly let all her thoughts of the intelligent woman in a tight deep blue lace dress go. She felt her breath hitch upon recalling the dress the woman had worn, but she didn't want Valentine to see her in a daze so she pushed it away, now was not the moment to think of that. 

  
"I was just saying that I needed to attend to this gala when we get back and asked if you wanted to be my date," the billionaire repeated and Gazelle resisted rolling her eyes. Really, it was quite obvious that her boss had a thing for her and it was so not returned. He was a bit too meek for her taste, unlike a certain lady with glittering warm eyes... With a deep breath she collected herself and forced herself to be practical. 

  
"Does this gala require me to wear a dress?" she asked. 

  
"But of course" Valentine replied and this time she didn't try to hide her disgust. She hated wearing dresses when she was working, it restricted her movements. 

 

"I can buy one for you," her boss quickly tried to smoothen her mood. 

  
"No, I have one I can use," she sighed, thinking of her red Chinese dress with slits up to her hips. If needed she could fight in that one. 

  
"You seems a bit out of it today, Gazzy. Is something wrong?"

  
"No, I'm just a bit tired. Went clubbing yesterday," Gazelle settled for an half true. She couldn't really say that she was day dreaming of some woman she had just met once. 

 

"Ah, had a good time?" her boss asked and this time her smile was real when she replied:

  
"Oh, I most certainly had."

~ K ~

In the months that passed Roxy couldn't get the woman she met on the club off her mind. Not to worry, she wasn't about to have a meltdown over her sexuality, she already knew that that her interest was firmly in the female corner. Needless to say she spent a lot of time thinking of almost black eyes and silky dark brown hair, and of course her friends noticed that she was sort of not her usual self. 

After she drifted off in her own thoughts a couple of times they declared girls night with a sleepover as a remedy to her haziness, and after far too much pizza, candy, soda, chips, cheese doodles and "Pirates of the Caribbean" they forced the story out of her by pointing out that she had gotten heart eyes when Elisabeth Swan entered the movie in all her glory. Yes, Roxy had had a crush on the heroine the size of an elephant and that was completely reasonable thank you very much. So she spilled the beans and told them everything: how she and the mysterious woman met, how beautiful she was, what a good dancer she was, and simply how amazing that woman was. 

 

Her friends agreed that it was sad that the woman was a PA for an American businessman and therefore an ocean away and promptly continue to feed Roxy more chocolate and Elisabeth Swan so she didn't have time to be sad. Far too late (read; really early the next day) they fell asleep in a big pile. Next morning they had their traditional scones breakfast and not another word was said about Roxy's mysterious lady. 

Even if she was well aware that bumping into the lady again was highly unlikely it didn't stop Roxy from looking. If she saw a hint of dark brown hair or heard a noise that sounded like the lady's prosthetic legs she would turn her head. Only to get disappointed when it turned out that the hair belonged to somebody else and the sound she heard came from a trolley. 

~ K ~

The next time they met was a complete accident. Roxy was on her way to her friend Lily's birthday party and since she was early she had decided to walk. That day she was wearing a pair of black suit pants, a silver shirt, an emerald green waistcoat, and because she couldn't resist, a high pair of heels which colour matched her waistcoat. She was short-cutting through an alley when she heard a voice that filled her dream far to often:

  
"Now I really didn't expect to see you again." 

 

Roxy quickly spun around and behind her the lady from the club came walking after her. 

 

"Neither did I. Fancy meeting you here," Roxy smiled and went for a hug. The other woman hugged her back and Roxy would be lying if she said that her heart didn't skip a beat when she felt the other lady's body pressed against her's again. But before she could do something a gang of tuff looking men stumbled into the ally.

 

"Oi, birds come over 'ere", one guy who seamed like the leader yelled. 

  
"Come on, let's walk away" Roxy said, and the lady nodded in agreement. They started walking, but they had just barely five steps before a heavy hand slammed down on Roxy's shoulder. 

 

"You do what I'm telling ya, gal," the man from before hissed in her ear and acting on pure instinct Roxy flipped him over her shoulder and landed him heavily on the ground. Everything froze for a couple of seconds before the surprise faded from the over guys faces only to be replaced with anger. 

 

"Shit! Let's run for it," the lady said as she grabbed Roxy's hand, and ran they did. 

 

They ran for it until they was sure they had lost the guys and were safely on a a street where it was plenty of people. First then they stopped and stood there, breathing heavily. 

  
"I'm impressed that you could run in those heels," the lady panted, her hair more than a little messed up. 

  
"Never wear higher heels than you can run in, it is my motto" Roxy smiled as she reached out to tuck a bit of silky dark hair behind the lady's ear. 

  
"I take back everything I said about you being clumsy," the reply came.

  
"You know we should know each other's names after being on such adventures together," Roxy teased, desperately wanting to know the name of the woman she spent the last couple of month thinking about. Gazelle paused just a second, in her business giving out her name wasn't really smart but she really wanted to tell this lovely lady something so she settled for what her mum had called her as a child. 

 

"I'm Elle. What about you?"

  
"Roxanne but please call me Roxy," Roxy smiled.

  
"Pleasure to meet you Roxy," Elle smiled. Roxy definitely liked the sound of her name when Elle said it. They walked past an watch and...

  
"Shite I'm late!" Roxy cursed. 

  
"Late to what?" Elle wondered, surprised at her sudden outburst. 

  
"My friends birthday party, I was walking there when I ran into you," Roxy explained before adding. 

 

"Do you want to come along? You can be my plus one."

  
"I would love to but sadly I have to meet up with the boss in an hour," Elle said with a grimace. 

 

"Too bad." Roxy said and cursed inwardly.

  
"Indeed it is."

  
"So this is goodbye for this time then?" Roxy asked, voice soft.

  
"Seems like it" Elle stated and they hugged and kissed each other's cheeks before Roxy hailed a cab. It wasn't before she was sitting in it and it had started moving that she remembered that she hadn't asked for Elle's email, phone number or anything really.  _Shite!_  


~ K ~

The next day Roxy was recruited to Kingsman by Percival who apparently had seen her throwing that guy and running away from at breakneck speed, he was obviously impressed by her talents. Later it turned out that the guys were some drug smugglers who were chasing HIM since he had been snooping around their storehouse. 

The training passed and she really enjoyed it. Eggsy was a great mate who always was there for her even when she kicked his ass, which she honestly did most of the time. After knowing him for awhile she told him about the beautiful Elle with her pretty laugh and wonderful smile that made her eyes glitter. He didn't even flinch when the person she was in love with (because yes it was love) was female and after some teasing, telling her in his words, 'that I liked both birds and blokes but ya ain't really tellin' people that ya fancy blokes where I grew up'. He was a really good listener whenever she needed to talk about Elle and even suggested once that they should ask Merlin or one of his minions to run a search on her. 

  
"'cause really how many birds with shoulder long dark brown hair, almost black eyes and two metal legs can there be? Not so bloody many" he pointed out matter of factly.

  
"That is stalking Eggsy, and stalkers are creepy", she had replied with a glare.That earned her a long look. 

 

"We are training to become spies, Rox, this is what we do."

 

"Even so it is not the way to woe someone you are interested in." 

 

He didn't push the matter further and they continued working on the assignment Merlin had given them. When they were assigned to their honeypot training mission she was relieved to see that it was a female face. Charlie seemed to think she was going to have a harder time since the target was female but jokes was on him, this was how she preferred it. The target was pretty enough with bright blue eyes, blond hair and an almost innocent smile but Roxy's preference was more glittering black eyes, silky straight dark brown hair and a mysterious smile. Eggsy sent her a knowing smirk from her left side as soon as Merlin turned his back, and as soon as Charlie had stopped talking about what a charmer he was and gone away they shared a wince. Neither of them like hitting on somebody when their interest was placed elsewhere but this was a part of the job so they would see it through to their best abilities. 

  
"Lay back and think of England, yeah?" Eggsy said with a hopeful grin.

  
"That was awful Eggsy, but pretty much yes. If we swap England for the world," Roxy snorted and then they started planning how to approach this mission. It was something they had made a habit off, in the field they were competing but it never hurt to bounce ideas with somebody. First time Merlin had found them he had nodded approvingly, noted something down on his clipboard and asked them to walk with him. He had lead them to a library where several agent sat and prepared for their mission, then he had simply left them to figure it out themselves. 

~ K ~

Roxy.

' _Such a lovely name_ ', Gazelle thought with a smile, it wasn't the first time and definitely not the last time the thought of Roxy entered her mind. 

 

Actually Gazelle had spent and alarming amount of time thinking about one woman when she was helping a genius to take over and reform the world. 'Save it, not destroy it', he says but she believed that deep down he wanted power like everybody else. Valentine wanted to shape that world to his perfect image like in those old movies he spoke so fondly about. And the worst thing was that she started having doubts about this whole ordeal. She had considered using her worldwide contacts to find the woman who captured her attention there that night in the club in London, but in the last second she pulled back and refrained from contacting anyone. It would be unprofessional and quite stalker-ish, you do not stalk people you care about. 

One thing that spine for finding Roxy was that she could invite her to the bunker when V-day happened. To keep her safe. Valentine wouldn't mind that she brought a guest, after all, he had asked her plenty of times if she had anyone she wanted to bring. Gazelle didn't really have anyone, she was an orphan since young and had been brought up by a criminal gang. Over the years she had realised that they had moulded her into a weapon to be used when shit hit the fan, but when shit actually had hit the fan Gazelle had wisely enough left since long. Gazelle didn't really have anyone she cared for before Roxy. Sure, she had had lovers but that wasn't just the same. It was different when your heart was involved.

Roxy would most likely hate her though. Hate her when she saw what Gazelle had been a part of making the end of the world possible. Hate her for all lives lost. Gazelle didn't find killing and death to be weird, it was a part of her grow up after all, but to Roxy it probably was. She seemed like such a kind person. Gazelle knew that she could never deal with Roxy hating her. It just felt wrong. 

For the first time in forever she had thought about leaving Valentine and the criminal world. It was amazing what effect this woman had on her. But it was far too late now. If she left, Valentine would have her killed even if he didn't like blood and did like her. She had been too deeply involved to be allowed to go free. And apart from that, the plan was too far carried. She had no doubt in her mind about that it would be a success. 

So she had let it be and now she stood there watching the time count down to the activation of V-day. As Valentine started to reach for the control she closed her eyes and let one tear fall, mourning the death that would soon befall Roxy. Then she tried to pull herself together. She was however still caught a bit of guard then Valentine started screaming about it not working. 

Then it was the fight with the young man dressed in a suit that moved like a gymnast. Her head wasn't really in the fight, she was still grieving the loss of the woman with those amazing warm brown eyes. The moment she knew it was over, the moment when she saw the poison spread in her veins, her thoughts imminently went to sweet laughs and silky light brown hair.   
' _I hope she survives if they manage to stop the countdown',_ Gazelle thought while her thoughts became a blur. _'Roxy, I love you. Roxy.._." Then everything faded to black.

~ K ~

Waking up again wasn't really anything Gazelle had expected would happen. It happened slowly, first it was only a tingle in her fingertips. Then she slowly started to become aware of herself. The familiar feeling of the fasting of her legs wasn't there, which was alarming. She slowly tried to move her fingers top and that worked quite well. Next challenge was to open her eyes, which was harder but also worked. She blinked against the light above her and tried to get her head to stop spinning as a small room presented itself to her.

  
"You know,  _this_  wasn't how I imagined meeting you again", a painfully familiar voice said. Okey, Gazelle's ears worked great but it was possible that there was something wrong with her vision because in a chair next to her bed sat Roxy. She looked gorgeous, dressed in a suit that must have been tailored specifically for her judging by how well it followed her body. But Roxy couldn't really be there, Gazelle was pretty sure that she had actually died and that this was wishful thinking. Gazelle did NOT belong in heaven, and that was where Roxy would be, this was a darn good hallucination though.

  
"You are not dead, if that is what you are wondering," Roxy said calmly, crossing her legs. 

  
"How?" Gazelle coughed out, her voice rough. Roxy winced and handed Gazelle a glass of water with a straw before she spoke.

  
"Well you remember fighting Eggsy right?" she said. 

 

"Guy in suit with glasses?" she added when Gazelle just looked lost. 

 

"Ah, yes, him... Extremely flexible that one."

  
"Don't get any ideas he is a taken man. Anyway, luckily for you he took the wrong pair of shoes. The ones he got weren't for killing, they were for kidnapping. In simpler words they contained a poison that paralyses the victim for 72 hours. When the clean up crew got to yours and Valentine's base they found you still alive and brought you here." Gazelle nodded and then asked something that had stood out. 

 

"Did you wear contacts the other times we met?" she asked nodding towards the brown hipster glasses Roxy wore. 

  
"Ah, no I didn't, it is part of the work gear. Which is actually why I was sent here. Work, that would be, not glasses," Roxy stopped her rambling, took a deep breath, straightened up and let a cold mask fall over her face, as if she was still in the room with Merlin, she quoted him. 

 

"First name is Gazelle, last name Unknown, nicknamed Elle, time and place of birth Unknown. She has been taken in by Kingsman for interrogation regarding her involvement in the case called V-day and her relation to Valentine. She will, after her integration, have two options: either to be released to the court of the United Kingdom and charged for her crimes, or, given that the leaders of the Order decide to clear her name, come to work for Kingsman. She will work as an informant and later on possibly as a field agent, since she surely do have the competence to. She will be put under strict watch the first time to prove her loyalty.  However, should she not be willing to cooperate with any of these options, death through a morphine overdose will be seen through", Roxy recited out of memory, and then she bit her lip and steadied herself. 

 

"What will your choice be?" The Kingsman agent asked, pleading that Gazelle would pick the right option.

 

"Before I answer that, can I ask one question?" Gazelle wondered. 

  
"Of course."

  
"What would you do if our third meeting had been different?" Roxy's mask fell for a second. 

 

"I would have kissed you probably, and ask you to go on a date with me," she smiled and so did Gazelle. 

 

"That's what I needed to hear. I take the Kingsman option, please. Perhaps you have some influence when it comes to deciding who gets to watch me?" she added with a smirk. 

  
"Perhaps I do," Roxy smiled. It was nice to be back to their usual sassy flirting. 

  
"Besides that, can I have my legs back?" Gazelle asked, feeling naked without her beloved prosthetics. 

  
"Nope, not for a long time. We can't really have you running around armed, what if you turn on us," Roxy teased as if Gazelle would ever harm her. 

 

"I'm afraid you are stuck in a wheelchair until Merlin have finished your new less deadly ones"

 

"Fair enough," Gazelle said and reached out to pull Roxy down on the bed with her. Said woman didn't even put up a fight. 

 

"Tell me something random about Kingsman", Gazelle said, looking at Roxy, peace in her eyes.

 

"Hm can't really tell you much since it's all secret, but something harmless..." Roxy trailed off and then she laughed. 

 

"Right did you know that all Knights get to choose a motto. In old times they were all serious and stuff like ' _I am a shield for mankind_ ', and ' _my life for their wellbeing_ '. But somewhere along the line people just gave up. Galahad's is fairly alright, ' _a gentleman's name shall only appear in the newspaper three time, when he is born, when he is married and when he's dead_ ', but I'm pretty sure Percival's is ' _blow that shit up_ ' honestly. Eggsy is arguing with Merlin to try to make ' _it ain't that kind of movie_ ' his." They women both shared a laugh over this story. 

 

"What about you when?" Gazelle asked and with sparkling eyes Roxy replied, stifling a giggle:

  
" _Never wear higher heels then you can run in._ "


End file.
